Baiting of Rose
by kusanosakura
Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that she is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?
1. Prologue

Title: Baiting of Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: RosexDominique

Warning: for Yuri - girl on girl sexual activities. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I am just having fun with them.

Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that she is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?

* * *

Prologue

Rose's first real memory was her third birthday. She remembered staring at her little cousin Domi…

The part Veela was pretty with that silvery hair and those blue eyes.

Domi flew out of her father's arms and hugged her, "Happy birfday ma mie."

It was an endearment that Domi called her only.

Domi kissed her lips, "That's your present."

Rose blushed, trying to wiggle away unsuccessfully.

"Share cake?"

Rose wanted to say no but she couldn't form the word and nodded.

Domi spent the entire party holding her hand and grinning wildly.

XooooooX

Domi thought Rose was the smartest and most beautiful girl she knew besides Maman. Victoire was pretty too but Rose was sweet, kind and smart if a bit shy.

She spent every moment at family get-to-gathers getting Rose to play with her. Out of all her female cousins she loved Rose the bestest.

Rose was special…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Baiting of Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: RosexDominique

Warning: for Yuri - girl on girl sexual activities. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I am just having fun with them.

Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that she is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?

* * *

Chapter 1

Dominique Weasley waved at her cousin, inwardly smirking. "Ma mie, hurry up, I want to show you something!" It was the weekend- well Friday night anyway and she knew her ever so smart cousin would have no homework to study and she herself was free. It had been a long week and she wanted some fun. She'd long since noticed how her cousin was acting around her and had decided that she didn't want to wait until summer to get something done about it. Twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger, she smiled winningly. "Slowpoke." Using a tiny bit of her allure to get Rose to follow her.

Rose Weasley was glad she wasn't male...or Domi would make her even more nervous. Damn why did she have to have the silliest crush on her cousin? It wasn't like she was the only Slytherin in the family...she bit her lip, "Where are we going? Just because I don't have real homework doesn't mean I don't have to study. I have O.W.L.S. this year..." and being this close to her made her body react in embarrassing ways...

"You'll do fine, ma petite prétentieuse," Domi wrinkled her nose, walking down the Seventh Floor hallway to the Room of Requirement, her requirements all forming in her mind. She wanted a nicely lit, comfortable room with a couch, table, bed, and bathroom. Something they could spend hours in, because that was exactly what Dominique wanted. "Look, here it is~" She laughed, grasping the handle of what looked like just another classroom door. "Close your eyes, ma mie!"

Rose mumbled, "Don't call me ma mie..." she closed her eyes reluctantly, trusting a Slytherin who was her cousin...was difficult. Ma mie meant literally "my female friend," but meant "my dear/love in French Pureblood circles. It had always sent a shiver down her spine. It was an endearment that Domi used only for her. Aunt Fleur called Vicki 'mon ange' - my angel, Domi was 'ma biche'- my doe while Louis was 'mon chaton'-my kitten.

"You never minded me using that when we were younger," Dominique pointed out with a light laugh, tossing blond locks over her shoulder and leading the girl into the room with a smirk. It was exactly as she wanted it: comfortable, pleasant, and with that faint radiance of seduction. Pushing Rose onto the couch, she grinned. "You can open your eyes now."

Rose opened her eyes slowly, and then cursed, this was not a classroom; it was the Room of Requirement. And that look she was getting wasn't all that...reassuring...

Domi wasn't one to beat around the bush when it came to what she wanted and really, she was doing Rose a favour. Sliding onto the other girl's lap, she grinned. "I know what you want and I think we could have a lot of fun right now. It'd get you relaxed."

Rose shook, "Domi...this is a very bad idea...our mothers would never approve..." yes, fifth year Rose Weasley was a virgin...though she severely doubted Dominique was...

Domi wasn't but that was beside the point. She flapped a hand and gave Rose a practiced, perfectly coy smile. "You underestimate maman, I think." With both French and Veela in her blood, Fleur and her daughters weren't quite cut the same way the rest of their family were. "Don't worry so much, really."

Rose bit her lip, yes she wanted this...but giving into Domi was always a bad idea. She asked in a shaky voice, "Why? There are so many others who would die to snog you..."

"Oh come on, stop giving me stupid reasons." Dominique rolled her eyes and figured a more direct approach was needed. She pulled off her uniform sweater and began to unbutton her blouse.

Rose covered her eyes with her hands, but couldn't resist peeking through her fingers. She knew that Domi was growing up nicely...but it was so...embarrassing to have the hots for her cousin. It wasn't so bad when it was Teddy and Victoire...they weren't exactly related...

Domi just smiled as she stripped down to her bra and panties, both made of black silk (it was a Slytherin thing, really). "Are you joining me?" She asked, sliding gently off of Rose's lap, settling seductively next to her.

Rose stammered "This in a very bad idea..." her hands moving of their own accord as her brilliant brain contemplated exactly how much trouble they were in if they got caught...

Domi grinned effusively, shrugging lightly. "Why?" She stretched her slender legs out next to her. "I think it's fine." And they wouldn't get caught either. They were both smart and she did know how to use this room properly.

The eyeful was certainly alluring, Domi was gorgeous...and the matching black lingerie made her very sexy. Rose slowly started to undress. Hers were a more demure sky blue...

Domi crooked a finger at her cousin. "Why not~? It's a good start." Make out on the couch; maybe move to the bed... she wondered how long it would take.

Rose leaned over to kiss her, "Why do I want to kiss you..." her lips pressing to Domi's before the Slytherin could reply...

"Because I'm awesome," Domi said without shame before slowly kissing back. It was sweet, but that was what she'd expected out of Rose.

Rose kissed her more, licking her bottom lip, "Mmm…maybe..." it was true...Domi was awesome in many ways, which was why she couldn't resist her...

Purring, Domi curled her fingers into Rose's hair, enjoying the slow kisses, though she tried to deepen them. They had a lot of time on their hands, but she wanted to get to the funnier bits of this experiment.

Rose shivered slightly as Domi's fingers ended up in her hair, her own arms wrapping around the Slytherin's waist pulling her closer. Kissing her cousin could be addictive...

Which was all fine and good with Domi, she was enjoying the kisses. Humming, she slid back onto her cousin's lap, nipping at her lips.

Rose blushed as her cousin's black panties clad ass slid into her lap. The kiss deepened, her tongue shyly slipping into Domi's mouth exploring slowly as she caressed the girl's tongue with her own.

Domi parted her lips, sighing softly and sucking as she pressed up against her older cousin. Young though she may be, she wasn't just some fumbling beginner and she knew what she wanted.

Rose was starting to relax, her fingers splayed on Domi's ass as they kissed. Domi obviously had experience, which made Rose embarrassed, and slightly suspicious she was just another notch in her cousin's garter. "Domi..." she moaned softly…

Domi purred a little louder. She liked hearing her name though really, she'd smack Rose upside the head if she knew what she was thinking. While she wouldn't say she was in love, she wasn't a player.

Rose slowly rubbed herself against her cousin's ass, kissing her more intently. Now that they were doing this...her objections seemed pointless and pathetic. Her desires were given free rein and she was enjoying herself...

Domi let out a soft moan of encouragement, grinding back down and pulling back away from the kiss. "It's not that I don't enjoy this," She whispered, "But I can think of more productive ways to spend our time."

Rose blushed, "Umm...how..." she was a little clueless...no prude...but definitely shy and eager to please...

"How about several hours of hardcore fucking?" Domi giggled behind her fingers, pointing to the bed.

"Hardcore fucking..." Rose blushed, kissing was one thing...but fucking? She was clueless... "How...would I manage that..." she was missing needed parts...

"... Oh god, Rose, really?" Domi laughed, tossing her head back. "Are you saying that you never used any porn fantasy potions of Oncle George's?"

Rose shook her head, whispering, "No…I haven't..." her face was scarlet...Domi was more...versed in this then she'd guessed...

"I think we're going to have to fix this..." Domi said, mostly to herself.

Rose bit her lip, "I was too embarrassed about my feelings to use something like that...much less research it..."

Domi sighed, "You have no idea how desirable you are. You were those glasses when you don't need them; those matron sweaters from Grandmere Molly and you never tame your hair at school. We're going to fix this. Right now…I'll show you what you've been missing."

Before Rose could count three heartbeats both their underwear had been removed with magic and Domi sat on her lap wearing nothing but her skin. Her cousin's pale blonde hair flowing over her like silk, "You're beautiful."

"So are you…." Domi smirked, reaching out to fondle her breasts.

Rose groaned, "Merlin…"

"Naughty girl." Domi teased as she kissed her.

Rose wrapped her arms around her cousin and drew her close.

When Rose's nipples were hard like diamonds Domi stood on shaking legs, "Come here."

Rose let Domi take her by the hand and lead her to the bed, it was made over in blue and silver but was turned down.

Domi pushed her back onto the bed. She lay on top of her cousin, breast to breast and face to face as she kissed her neck and kneaded her breasts.

Rose shivered at the feeling of hot naked flesh pressed to her own.

Domi kissed down Rose's neck and ran her tongue over the older Ravenclaw's breast before taking the jutting nipple into her mouth.

Stars exploded inside Rose, she felt heat jolt from her breast down her spine to her groin. "Oh Domi..."

"Mmm ma mie, you taste so good…" Domi cupped both breast in her hands and took turns sucking on Rose's nipples.

Rose quivered and thrashed at the sensations.

Domi took both nipples in her mouth, teasing them with her tongue as she suckled. Then after another squeeze she let both breasts fall from her hands. "You liked that ma mie? Then you should like this…"

Domi nipped her way down Rose's chest and flat stomach, rubbing her own breast over the silky flesh. Dipping her tongue into Rose's naval teasing each crease and sucking. She smirk as moan was louder, reaching to cop Rose's groin that was loosely covered with soft honey coloured hair.

Rose rubbed herself against that warm hand, "Domi…please…"

"What do you want?" Dom chuckled at her unravelling cousin.

"More…I don't know what I want…but more…"

Domi opened her hand and slide two fingers into those warm folds, teasing the silk like skin.

"Aaahhh…" escaped Rose's lips.

Domi slide down again, parting those folds with her hands, and breathing in the smell of Rose's arousal, "you smell delicious ma mie."

Rose shivered at the feeling of warm breath on there. "Merlin…"

Domi inclined her head and licked Rose's clit.

Rose screamed in please. "DOMI!"

"Yes scream for me ma mie." Domi smirked as she continued to tease the swollen centre of her cousin's pleasure with nips, sucks and licks. Two fingers circling the entrance to Rose's pussy.

"MORE…more…more…' Rose chanted…

Without a warning Domi thrust her fingers in deep, curling them to put pressure on Rose's g-spot. She'd taken older female lovers to learn who to please and be pleased. She flirted with the wizards but Domi wanted no part of them. She sucked harder on Rose's clit as she rubbed that spot inside her cousin.

Rose screamed again, her orgasm exploded flooding her with heat and pleasure.

Domi grinned, leaning down to drink Rose's juices, licking her all over in her secret places.

Rose screamed out her pleasure until she came down gasping.

Domi smirked, "You like that ma mie?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah…"

Domi smirked, then two some things appeared beside her, one was a royal blue called a We-Doe that a kinky witch run company created. She flipped it on and wiggled the egg shaped part into her own pussy with a moan. Domi opened the sweet smelling crystal vial and drizzled some of the contents on the We-Doe. "Let me show you what I mean by fucking." Domi lifted Rose's slim pale legs to her hips and smirked, tugging the slightly older Ravenclaw towards her.

Rose let out a moan of ecstasy as the phallic shaped device slide into her there was pleasure on the two places Domi took great pleasure in abusing mere moments before. "DOMI!"

"That's my name ma mie. I'm going to make sure it's branded in your mind as the meaning of pleasure." Dom said leaning over to kiss her.

Rose whimpered thrashing as the slick devise slide farther inside her until it met resistance.

"Slow or hard ma mie? You want it to hurt like a pinch and be done or slow until it snaps?"

"I want you…" Rose gasped.

"Hard then."

Rose screamed as the vibrating device thrust inside her with a fast move that left her breathless. "Domi!" it burned, something had broken inside her. Her hymen…Domi just took her virginity…

The thrusts of the toy were slow after that, almost teasing as Domi pulled back a few inches before pushing back in. "You like that ma mie?" Domi asked kissing her deeply

"Yes…more…"

"Faster?" Domi asked breathless.

Rose's pupils had blown wide, her irises were just a sliver of sky blue. "Fuck me…"

Domi smirked, "With pleasure ma mie."

Her thrusts went harder and deeper into Rose's pussy making the older girl grip her hips more tightly with her hips.

Rose clawed at Domi's back, trying to pull her close, her pussy felt sore but it was throbbing with pleasure at each thrust of the vibrating phallic device, "Yes…yes…yes…" she chanted.

Domi came hard with a thrust, "Ma mie…"

Rose came again, her orgasm more powerful than the first.

Domi lay sprawled on top of her, and then she watched with perverse awe as Rose turned pink. Maman had told her that the first time she came together with her mate that they would glow. She gasped out, "You are mine…" the French falling from her hips automatically.

Rose shivered, "Yes…"

The We-Doe disappeared, leaving their pussies pressed tight together, clit to clit, slick entrances touching.

Rose shouted as another orgasm took her, the pressure too much.

Still a bit shaking Domi watched in awe.

The bed changed beneath them and became a bath.

Rose was boneless and nearly slipped under the water before Domi pulled her upright.

Domi sat back against the flat wall of the old-fashioned claw foot tub and set Rose in her lap. Kissing her lightly reaching for some soap that was rose-scented. She made up a lather before running her hands over Rose's breasts, washing each nipples and then reaching down to wash her pussy.

Rose rest her head on Domi's shoulder, the gentle touches warming her. She'd been terrified she'd just be another notch in Domi's garter but this was wonderful.

Domi let the water remove Rose's juices and the soap; she washed Rose's back. Her hands kneading Rose's arse and pausing to wash that rosebud too. Chuckling at the shiver she felt from the girl in her arms. Slipping into French she whispered, "Mine…all mine … ma mie."

Rose kissed Domi's neck. "Yours…"

Domi smirked thinking of another toy, a double-ended dildo, gasping as it filled her.

Rose groaned as something appeared inside of her abused pussy. "What?"

Domi kissed her nose, "Ride me Rose." Her words still in French as she gripped Rose's hips, moving her up and down the sex toy.

Slowly getting the idea rose used her thigh muscles to duplicate the movement and felt whatever was inside her slid in and out, "What is this?" she gasped.

"A sex toy…" Domi gasped as she wandlessly charmed the toy to fuck them both. "Merlin…you're insatiable." Rose groaned as it thrust in so deep she swore it was in her womb before moving out.

"I'm Veela." Domi said with a shrugged.

All Roe heard was Veela and remembered that they were highly sexual creatures that used sex to fuel their magic. Fuck…no wonder…

They both came hard. The water washing away all traces of their escapades before the bath turned into a bed again.

Domi lay down, pulling Rose on top of her and summoning the duvet to cover them…

They passed out…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

BMeph - My apologies, I thought I posted the first Chapter as well as the prologue. Here it is. Working on chapter two.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Baiting of Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: RosexDominique

Warning: for Yuri - girl on girl sexual activities. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I am just having fun with them.

Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that Rose is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?

* * *

Chapter 2

Domi woke up first, her naked skin tickled with hair. At first she was confused, she never slept the night with anyone before. Then she took a breath and the smell of honeysuckle and rose teased her nose.

Rose…

She remembered their overwhelming night of passion and the pink glow her cousin had.

Mate…she'd found her mate…

It was ma mie…

She ran a hand over that beautiful arse and cupped it before kneading it. Domi smirked, "Rose…"

Rose shivered; waking slowly, "Domi?" then she flew off, clutching the duvet to cover her naked form.

Domi sighed, "Back to embarrassed again? I've never slept the night with anyone before. I always left. Besides, I never had anyone come just from the pressure of my clit either."

"We did have sex?"

Domi rolled her eyes, "We had sex…we fucked…we made love…call it whatever you want but you are mine ma mie. I laid claim to your body last night. I won't let anyone ever touch you like I do."

"What do you mean?" Rose whispered.

"You're my mate ma mie. I live to give you pleasure. Pleasure you obviously enjoyed. I made you orgasm what five times?"

Rose blushed. "I guess…I wasn't counting…"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. We're going on a date ma mie."

"A date?" Rose sputtered.

"Yeah. Now get your cute arse out of that duvet, and get dressed. We're heading down to the Dungeon to change."

Rose blushed, "Okay…"

Domi used magic to remove the duvet and leaned over to swat Rose's arse, "Move it hot stuff."

Rose jumped off the bed, "I'm going."

Domi slipped into her black silk panties, pulling them up to cling to her arse and them reattached her bra. Pausing to readjust her breasts in the cups before moving to put on her school blouse and skirt. She slide into her black silk school robes and tossed her hair.

Rose was dressed and blushing.

Domi took her hand and kissed her before tugging her along.

The door opened and Domi ran grinning that the cat who got the cream.

She led the way down the nearest staircase that led to the Dungeons, muttering the Latin name of an obscure potions ingredient that comprised the password to the dungeons.

There were only two fireplaces in the common room lit. As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, some of the students were up but most were content to have a lie-in and start the day late.

Domi had no such wish. She led Rose up the winding stair to her dorm ignoring her sleeping or still drowsy dormmates.

Domi set up a privacy screen using magic, Rose's body was for her eyes alone.

Domi stripped, slipping out of her uniform and then removed her underwear.

Rose stood there silent.

Domi sighed, "Come on. We're changing."

Slowly Rose removed her own clothes.

Domi opened her trunk and removed an aquamarine corset with garters and held it out to Rose.

Rose flushed, "I can't wear that…."

Domi smirked, "You can and you will. It will look so good on you…" she licked her lips.

Rose sat on the edge of Domi's green velvet covered bed, "I've never worn one before."

Domi chuckled, "I know. I bought it for you ages ago." She stepped over to her cousin and crawled behind her. She knelt and pulled the corset over Rose's head before she began tightening the laces. Once it seemed snug, Domi rose up on her knees and reached down to rearrange Rose's breasts. Taking care to fondle them as well as tugging and twisting her nipples into hardness.

Rose moaned softly, leaning back against her.

Once Domi was satisfied Rose's breasts were prominent enough she tightened the corset just a bit more. It had to stay on, after all since it had no straps. Domi fished out silk stockings. She moved to kneel at Rose's feet, dropping the stocking into her lap. She took one of Rose's feet, massaging it gently before inclining her head to kiss the arch.

Before Rose could say anything the stocking was inching up her leg and was secured with a snap to the garter.

Smirking Domi repeated the action. She silently summoned a pair of matching crotchless panties that she slide up Rose's legs.

Shyly Rose lifted her arse and the panties slide up to cup her mound and arse. She felt air tease her labia and swallowed, "Domi!"

Domi gave her a mock innocent look before leaning in to lap at Rose's pussy.

Rose threw her head back moaning. "Sweet Merlin…"

Smirking Domi licked her to orgasm and drank deeply of her honey. Once Rose was clean Domi stood, stopping to put on a black corset laced with green. She put on stockings and clipped them to her garters. She handed Rose a short midnight blue skirt, that stopped at mid-thigh and a ruffled shirt that clung like a second skin to the corset accentuating her lovely form all the more.

Rose put them on and realized just how much of her cleavage was on display. She crossed her arms over her breasts and hissed, "Domi!"

"What ma mie? Is it wrong to want you to be beautiful and dressed in fine clothes?" Domi said slipping into a short silver dress that clung to her figure, showing her breasts and arse in an almost lewd fashion. She chose knee-high boots made from Welsh Dragon hide. Her uncle Charlie worked at Harvey Ridgebit's Dragon Preserve. He doted on his nephew and nieces offering them gifts. Shed dragon hide's ownership was decided by lots- the casting of a die. First cast decided whether it was to be sold or won. Odd roll was won. The second cast was between the primary dragon keepers assigned to the dragon. Oncle Charlie nearly always won; which of course annoyed the other Dragon Keepers. He had the hide made into whatever they wanted. Domi wanted arse-kicking boots. Something her mother shook her head over and lectured her in French about being a lady and minding her tongue. Her father laughed and he said it sounded like something Ginny would have said. He had the boots ordered from a cobbler who specialized in dragon hide shoes. They were made to her exact specifications, which pleased Domi all the more.

Her boots were charmed to never slip even on ice or wet ground; they were lined with fur and tied with waterproof velvet laces. They were her favourite boots to wear in winter and they automatically adjusted to any change in the size of her feet.

For Rose she chose blue chunky heels that had good traction spells that would keep Rose from slipping on their walk to Hogsmeade. Domi put on her fur lined winter coat and leaned over to kiss Rose. "Shall we go get your cloak ma mie?"

Rose blushed stepping into the shoes and returning the kiss. "Okay "

They ran all the way to the entrance to the Tower.

The silver eagle glowed and then the beak opened, a musical voice spoke.

"What can grow if fed, shatter at a betrayal and make one blossom and glow?"

Domi smirked, "Love."

The eagle laughed, and a stone door appeared swinging open.

The two darted in, still holding hands.

"Where have you been Rose?" a heavily accented voice snapped.

Domi chuckled, "Doing what you only wish you could Victoire."

Domi's sixth year sister Victoire glared at them, she was rumoured to be the next Head Girl and she had all her mother's air of authority.

She was actually a kind girl, shy but very much in love with Teddy Lupin.

He didn't notice her much which made Victoire highly upset.

The other girls thought her stuck up and the boys who had been turned down called her an Ice Queen.

Victoire winced, "Just go."

Domi stopped briefly to kiss both of her sister's cheeks. "You'll find yours someday." She winked before dragging Rose up the stairs.

Once they reached her dorm Rose took out her winter cloak, slipping it on her shoulders and wrapping her blue and bronze muffler around her neck. She tugged it up to protect her nose before reaching for her wallet and gloves.

Domi watched her admiringly.

Rose blushed.

"In response to your unspoken question of course I like what I see."

Rose whisper hissed, "Domi!"

Domi took her hand kissing the up turned palm before leading her down to the Entrance Hall.

"What about breakfast?" Rose asked nervously.

"No Great Hall for you. We're going to eat in Hogsmeade. Only the best for my ma mie." Domi laughed.

They were amoung the few willing to leave early for Hogsmeade.

They entered Madam Puddlefoot's which was run by a former schoolmate of Rose's parents Lavender. She had bought it from its previous owner.

Domi ordered steaming cups of chocolate, chocolate croissants, strawberry pancakes for herself and strawberry French Toast for Rose. An order of maple sausages and an order of oranges were the rest of the order…

Rose blinked at her, "Why did you order for me and how did you know what I wanted?"

Domi chuckled, "Why would you think I wouldn't know?"

Rose blushed.

"Trust me ma mie, I want to show I care."

Rose shivered and then cradled her chocolate in her hands when it arrived.

Domi reached a hand to cover Rose's arm, "I don't wish to make you nervous. I just want to make this enjoyable."

"Is that Rose Weasley?"

"She's with the Ice Queen's snake sister?"

"Must be a pity date."

"Yeah aren't they cousins?"

Rose set down her chocolate with a clatter and hide her face in her hands.

Domi glared at them, Magpies the lot to them! She scooted closer, taking Rose's hand and kissed it before tilting her chin and snogging her.

There were cries of shock.

Rose's moans were soft…

A throat cleared behind them.

Domi glanced up.

"Your food. Out of respect for Rose's father I won't throw you out but do keep your displays of affection to hand holding." The woman sniffed.

Domi shrugged.

Rose looked ready to bolt.

Domi hugged her, "Harpies and magpies the lot of them. Ignore them. They don't know anything. Just eat. Please?"

Rose's face stayed sad as she picked at her food.

Domi was furious, Rose was insulted! She wouldn't let that stand, her mate looked heartsick. Domi would have to fix this. Somehow.

This was supposed to be romantic and fun, it was falling apart because of nasty people.

Domi ate her own food and cajoled Rose to eat as well.

Rose set her silver down, "I can't eat anymore."

Domi threw money on the table and took her hand, "I am sorry ma mie. This is supposed to be a romantic place. It seems that it is filled with prejudicial gits. Don't worry ma mie, we'll never eat here again."

Rose was not happy when Domi took her to Uncle George's Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Domi?"

Domi grinned, "Oncle Seamus!"

"How's my sneaky niece?"

Domi let her Uncle George's bonded pick her up and swing her around. "Can we please floo to Diagon Alley?"

Seamus frowned, "What? Why? You know that's not supposed to be allowed, Hogsmeade Weekend or not."

Domi pouted, "You didn't heart the mean things they were saying about ma mie. If we don't go I'll hex them and get detention. If you let me buy Rose a bunch of books from Flourish and Blotts' I'll say out of trouble promise."

Seamus sighed, "Just don't tell Fabian, Gideon, Aednat or Brianna."

Domi kissed him, "Promise!"

Fabian Castor and Gideon Pollux were Sixth Years and their sisters Aednat and Brianna were fourth years. Fabian was a Slytherin; Gideon was a Ravenclaw, while their sisters were Gryffindors. Despite their innate prankster nature, Gideon was more bookish then Uncle George so there were rumours that their prefect cousin might be a Head Boy like Teddy. It had been close, Scorpius was almost Head Boy, and they were both Quidditch captains and rivals despite being raised like brothers.

Seamus kissed the top of their heads, "Run along before I change my mind or my kids show up."

Domi took Rose's hand and they disappeared into the back to floo before they were caught.

XoooooX

With Madam Puddlefoot's and other low class places out Domi took Rose out for Italian.

They weren't old enough for wine but split a bottle of pomegranate lemonade.

They shared a large salad drizzled with dressing.

Rose had Chicken Alfredo and Domi had Pesto.

They walked to Florean Fortescue's where Domi bought them ice creams.

Double chocolate strawberry hot fudge sundaes…

They ate the decadent treats before sneaking into the main family joke shop and flooing back to Hogsmeade.

Holding hands they ran back to Hogwarts, it was after seven when Domi escorted her to Ravenclaw tower.

Domi snogged her until Rose was breathless, then she laughed, "sweet dreams ma mie."

Rose was left panting and wet…

She blindly made her way to her bed…

Rose touched her lips and cradled her new books.

Domi really cared about her….

It would be difficult but Domi wouldn't let anyone keep them apart…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Author's Note

Title: Baiting of Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: RosexDominique

Warning: for Yuri - girl on girl sexual activities. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I am just having fun with them.

Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that Rose is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?

* * *

Author's Note:

I am sorry but I'm putting this story on hiatus until I catch up on the universe this story is set it. It requires me to post my story 'Borderline'. There is a lot of back story that's not coming across properly- like how in the world George and Seamus got together or why Scorpius and Teddy were raised like brothers. Or even why Teddy doesn't return Victoire's affection. the last two are a different fic all together.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 3

Title: Baiting of Rose

Rating: M

Pairing: RosexDominique

Warning: for Yuri - girl on girl sexual activities. I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I am just having fun with them.

Summary: From the time she was little Domi was always special... Now that Rose is 15, that's deepened... What happens when Domi decides do something about the attraction? Will their family accept their love?

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well Teddy, don't you think Domi looks more smug than usual?" her older cousin Fabian teased.

Domi scowled, "Shut up Fabian."

It was February barely a month after she'd taken Rose to bed and claimed her.

"I wonder if I have to pay you now." Teddy said thoughtfully.

Fabian chuckled, "Naughty Teddy! Betting on whether Domi would bed Rose."

Domi snorted, "I didn't bed her. She's my mate and I'll gladly slaughter anyone for her."

Fabian patted her head, "I'll help."

Domi sneered, "I'm sick of dealing with prejudicial gits. I took my ma mie out for a date and we were hounded by narrow-minded harpies and magpies. I won't put up with my mate being insulted."

"You shouldn't have to. Rose is a shy sort, a bit like Vicki." Fabian chuckled, "But sweeter."

Domi snarled.

Fabian held up his hands, "Peace. It's just a platonic observation. She's my cousin same as you but I see her more like a sister then a love interest. My taste is older, way older. I don't like red-heads personally I'm surrounded by too many of them. Although I do agree with the brainy type..."

"hmph." Domi muttered.

"When are you going to tell your mothers?" Teddy asked thoughtfully.

"When you tell your fathers about yours…" Domi retorted.

Teddy sighed, "I'm sure mine guessed."

"Well they'd have to be blind and deaf not to." Fabian chuckled.

"Why don't you find someone for yourself?" Domi tossed back, "You should worry about your own love life."

"I'm probably destined to be single." Fabian shrugged. "Merlin knows my chances of love is slim. I'd say practically non-existence but I'm not worried. As long as their happy I'll stay away but if I see trouble…"

A late owl arrived flying straight for Rose.

It was Lunch time and an odd time for an owl.

Rose gave the owl a bit of her roast beef sandwich and read the letter before turning very pale…

Domi flew on winged feet to her side, "Ma mie what is wrong?"

Rose held out the letter with a shaking hand.

"Rosalind,

You know your father and I have had our difficulties but I'm calling it quits. I've filed for divorce. I work for the Department of Magical Law and I was in a conference with the Head Auror well a Healer flooed asking for your father.

Apparently he's a two-timing useless weasel. He has a second family with Lavender Brown who is to bear him their fourth child. She was having complications and sent for her husband.

How he can be both of our husbands I intend to find out in court. I don't recommend coming home for the spring holidays. I trust you to break the news gently to Horatio.

The judge overseeing our divorce will no doubt be asking where you want to live. I do hope you'll wish to stay with me. However you are practically an adult so I will support any choice you make. Horatio is such a sweet boy I pity him if he is given to your father.

I have heard that he is staying with his Mistress in Hogsmeade. Considering her children are mostly in school, perhaps you know of them. I believe they attend under the name Brown. I worry that unsavoury things might be said about us and that you might be mistreated. With all your cousins around I only hope for the best. Do look out for Horatio, he is impressionable.

Your loving mother'

The almost cold nature of the letter set Domi's blood boiling.

"Oh that bastard. I'll strangle him. We'll write père. He won't like this news. I know he thinks little of that man but this is horrid. To expose my ma mie to this sort of thing..." Domi snarled, "He'll pay. Aunt Hermione is a lovely woman, this is horrendous." She kept a death grip on the letter and cast sonorous on herself, "Weasleys! Family meeting now in the Room of Requirement."

In unanimous almost orchestrated movement all the Weasleys and vaguely related persons such as the Malfoy-Potters who were related through their adopted sister Vivi whose adopted name was Genevieve Carina. Even the Princes came…

They were step-aunts and uncles through the Malfoy-Potters…

The Weasleys and related families left the Great Hall in relative confusion…

They rarely had family meetings and not all together. Most certainly not called by the second born of the Beauxbatons Triwizard Champion…

Once they were all safely away from prying ears and shut up in comfortable accommodations in the Room of Requirement, Domi let loose her fury.

Shaking the letter she fairly snarled, "Oncle Ron has gone too far!"

Fabian frowned, "What has he done this time?"

"He's carried on a long-term affair with some demimondaine named Brown, siring what four children now. Tante Hermione has filed for divorce and rightly so. She fears that the news will hit Hogwarts and ill words will be spoken. She's giving ma mie choice of residence. I think she should live with us sœur, I don't wish to be parted from her. Now I know why that wench was so discourteous to us in Madam Puddlefoot's. She didn't throw us out because of ma mie's father. Ha!" Domi snorted.

"I know papa has little use for your Uncle Ron." Scorpius drawled.

"Dad thinks little of him as well and laments that they were ever friends. Apparently, refusing to date Ginny destroyed their friendship. It didn't help that your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were so besotted." Teddy sighed.

Domi snorted, "Can't be too besotted if he's got another family."

"Brown?" Scorpius mused dryly, "There is a Gwendolyn Brown in our year isn't there Teddy?"

"She has a sister Isolde in my year I believe." Victoire offered quietly only to receive a glare from Scorpius that had her almost recoiling as if from a blow.

"You know Gran isn't going take this well at all." Gideon frowned.

"Gran disapproves of a lot of things. She hates all her kid's spouses." Fabian snorted, "None of them can do anything to please her. She can't stand Athair, Uncail Viktor is worse since his Uncail runs the Preserve. She blames him for Uncail Charlie staying on there and sending his kids to Durmstrang. Having three bent macs infuriates her. She hasn't forgiven Uncail Percy for bonding to Uncail Oliver. She rails that that Clearwater bint would have been a finer choice, a pity she hasn't realized that he's the Keeper."

"So Dad's leaving Mum?" Ray asked in a soft quiet voice.

He was a Hufflepuff which irritated his father to no end…

Rose moved to hug her brother, "Mum found out he had another wife who was pregnant. She found out they've been together for years and she's getting divorced."

"Will I have to live with Dad?" Ray swallowed.

"Mum said you can live wherever you want." Rose promised.

"Dad's scary." Ray whispered.

"Then you can stay with Mum." Rose kissed his cheek.

The boy immediately scowled and scrubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. "Mum will be at the Ministry all the time right?"

Rose hugged him, "We'll be alright."

"Well your Mère shall be too busy to pay attention to us ma mie." Domi said bringing Rose's hand to her lips.

"Would that be an advantage or a misfortune?" Rose muttered.

"We'll take it as it comes. No one shall be allowed to tear us asunder." Domi said pulling her mate into her arms. "I shall make your Père quake with fear if he dares to upset you farther. Oncle Ron is a puce."

Rose let her worries fade as Domi held her close.

"So what do you wish of us col ceathrar?" Fabian hadn't lost his severe expression throughout their conference.

"If its shields you wish we've got plenty of strapping Quidditch players." Teddy offered.

While Scorpius wasn't fond of Victoire, he pitied Rosalind and Horatio. While not close to many of the Weasleys, beyond well the O'Shaneseys; Fabian, Gideon, Aednat and Brianna who were his godbrothers through his brother James since their bearer George was his father's business partner. Fabian was Teddy's best friend after all…and well Teddy was the closest thing to a friend he had. Through his aquintance with Gideon who was a sort of friend on his team and a dormmate he'd learned Irish Gaelic same as Teddy. They'd learned French as well but recently Scorpius had begun to hate the language due to Victoire's existence.

"There are none of us in Hufflepuff…" Rose frowned.

"Well Lorcan and Lysander share most of my classes…" Ray offered.

"They are your friends," Rose nodded, "They'll look after you."

Aednat smirked, "Cassie, Colin, Brianna, Alvar and Domi will keep an eye on Rose during classes. Scorpius runs a tight house and Gideon can keep watch with Vicki in Ravenclaw. Godric knows Domi'd curse anyone who threatened Rose."

Domi smirked, "Oh I would and I would enjoy it."

Rose flushed, "No one minds that we're…you know…"

Teddy shrugged, "I'm not one to cast stones I mean everyone knows about us right?"

Scorpius gave Vicki a gloating look as he entwined his fingers with Teddy and rest his head on his shoulder.

Vicki closed her eyes as if pained.

Fabian clasped Teddy on the back, "Like anyone has a death wish. One snide comment and we'd be wishing that Scorpius cast the Cruciatus as apposed to what spells he'd unleash from his wand to take strips out of our hides."

Scorpius smirked, "I would indeed. I don't share."

"You sure you aren't a Veela?" Domi teased.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "With the way wizards follow me and can't respect my person? Would you doubt it?"

Domi leaned over and whispered, "Did he turn pink the first time you came together."

Scorpius turned pink and sniffed his nose high in the air, "That is none of your business."

"Well cousin mine by proxy I wish you all the best. May your mate prove as loyal and tender as my gracious self." Domi smirked.

Two Veela fighting over a mate never went well but Domi hadn't seen that her sister truly saw Teddy as a mate. The more time and affection grew between her and ma mie the less she thought of Vicki's attachment to Teddy was truly genuine…

That wasn't her concern, revenge on oncle Ron was and with the family in arms against him it wouldn't prove well for him.

At least they would boycott Madam Puddlefoot's as one and ignore Oncle Ron's presence as well as existence…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/n: Hermione's paternal family naming tradition is Shakespearean, why? Because I'm working Midsummer Night's Dream most likely. Hermione is a character from Winter's Tale. Rosalyn is a character from Love's Labour Lost. Horatio of course is from Hamlet. Ray is the family nickname for Horatio and Rose is short for Rosalyn. I hate the name Hugo and since I threw out a lot of canon next gen names and characters I changed his name.

Sorry for the delay, I was planning to hold off on this story awhile but I had a working muse.

Guest - I'm will continue this but it will be updated very irregularly. I am glad it is enjoyable. Wow Lesbian 50 Shades of Grey? I haven't read it and probably won't but I will accept the compliment. Rose and Domi are cute aren't they? I adore them as a couple and try to make them a pairing. Although it think Domi and Freda might prove a decent couple if we ever saw them in The Rebirth...

Translations:

Oncle - French, Uncle

Mere - French, mother

Pere - French, father

Ma mie - French, my love, Domi's pet name for Rose.

Sœur - French, sister

Athair - Irish Gaelic, Father. This is what Fabian, Gideon, Aednat and Brianna call Seamus. George is Da.

Uncail - Irish Gaelic, Uncle

Macs - Irish Gaelic, sons

Puce - French, flea. Sometimes used as an endearment but Domi is using it as a derogatory term.

col ceathrar - Irish Gaelic, first cousin


End file.
